


Look What You Made Me Do (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [38]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: "She'll love you to death."Part 2 of my Killing Eve Swiftly vid project
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: vids by jarrow [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246739
Comments: 40
Kudos: 74
Collections: FV





	Look What You Made Me Do (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains major spoilers for seasons 1 and 2. Watch at your own risk!

My premiere for the 2020 TGIF/F Femslash Vidshow. Music by Taylor Swift. A season 2 vid.

Huge, huge thanks to Anoel for incredibly helpful beta work and to nextgreatadventure and LDFreedomTB for cheerleading. All kudos and comments greatly appreciated, thank you!

password: **lookwhat**

download: [[here]](http://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/lookwhatyoumademedo.mp4) (105MB, 1080p, mp4)


End file.
